Army
by CosaBella
Summary: One member of Gibbs team is forced to join the army. Who? and what are the consequences? Complete i'm sorry for the bad timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS only some of the characters. This is my first NCIS fanfic .this is an AU**

_7/1/08_

Tim McGee couldn't believe it had been eight months since he'd been to NCIS as an agent yet, here he was at the one place he never thought he be again. As he tried not to limp towards the bullpen he couldn't help but to think of the events that lead him here...

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_Eight months ago..._

He had been with Gibbs team for a year now and he was starting to feel like a part of the family. As he exited the elevator the cry of

"Probie!"

startled him so much he spilt his coffee all over his tie.

"Yes Tony? Did you need something or were you just trying to scare me? "He asked.

Tony answered "Would I do that to my favorite probationary agent?"

"Yes" Tim answered as he quickly changed his tie

"McGee my office" Director Vance said as he looked down from MTAC

_Vance's Office..._

"Agent McGee I understand you have Advanced Tactical Training. " he did Gibbs said it was necessary.

"Uh y-yes Director I do"

"Good pack your bags." Where was he going did he just space?

"Sir?" he questioned.

"Agent McGee welcome to the Army. You're going to Iraq." He paled at this feeling sad his time being _owned_ by Gibbs was over.

Ziva looked up as a sad looking McGee walked by.

"Is something wrong McGee?" she asked.

"Yes I'll tell you after I talk to the boss."

She was concerned whatever was bothering him must be big if he needs to talk to Gibbs first. Tony walked over to her desk to stare after McGee.

Gibbs exited the elevator then immediately got back on as McGee said,

" Conference room Boss."

"That bad McGee?"

"Depends on how you look at it boss." he answered truthfully as the elevator stopped he said,

"I'm the on-ground NCIS Liaison Officer in Iraq." Gibbs was stunned of all the things

McGee could have said. That was the only thing he never pictured coming out of McGee's mouth. "When do you leave McGee?"

"Tomorrow."

Gibbs couldn't help but to think that the army moves faster than the marines did in his day. As they exited the elevator and walked back into the bullpen Tony and Ziva asked simultaneously.

"What's wrong McGee?" He told them.

"What about training? Where are you going?" Tony asked

"Nowhere he has the Advanced Tactical Training Gibbs requires to be on his team."

As they turned to look at Director Vance He said "McGee say your goodbyes and then go tell Abby and your parents. And be ready to go at 0600 ok?"

"Yes Director"

_0600 12/15/07_

As McGee secured himself into the plane he couldn't help but wonder ifno _when h_e got back would he still be on Gibbs team? He was pulled from his thought when General Winterbright said, "Alright people this is now your unit. Learn their names and come up with code names. You _will _like these people_ ._Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir!" They all answered simultaneously

"Good you sound like a unit already." With that he walked up to the cockpit.

The guy next to McGee introduced himself as 1st Lt. Matt Collins. His dark complexion and amber eyes told McGee he was Native American. The guy with the mustache was Sargent Cougar as he introduced himself he said that's my code name not my real one." .And the last guy who had piercing blue eye that reminded him of Gibbs was Johnny Marrow no rank. Then it was Tim's turn "Special Agent Tim McGee, I'll be your sniper." With everyone introduced they settled down for the long flight.

_A month later 1/27/08_

Laser AKA McGee and Matt or Rambo as Matt was now known were on patrol when IT happened. A guy wearing all red walked up to them and let loose a string of Arabic that McGee couldn't translate even though he was nearly fluent in Arabic. Laser's heart stopped for a beat when he realized what was strapped to the guy's chest. "BOMB!" he screamed as he pushed Matt towards the nearest doorway as the familiar sound of….BOOM! Filled the air McGee felt white hot agony fill his right leg. Threw the fogginess of pain he heard Matt calling for a medic. The last thing he heard as he lost conciseness was Matt saying "Gibbs didn't give you permission to die."

**Hi! I'm sorry but I have writers block and might not be able to update soon so bug me if it takes more than a month. See the blue button push it see what happens! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I want to!**

"**Different language"**

_**Thoughts**_

"Speaking"

_Two Days later D.C. date 1/29/08 _

Sarah McGee, Ziva Dav'id, and Abby Scioto were in Abby's lab having ladies night when Sarah's phone rang she quickly excused herself to answer it. Who was on the other side surprised her.

"Hey Sarah its Tim."

Her squeal of joy made Abby and Ziva look towards her.

"Timmy are you alright? Are you all in one piece?"

"No I'm not. But don't tell anyone alright? It has to come from me. I need you to do something for me, ok?"

"Sure Timmy, but what piece is missing and what can I tell Abby?"

"My leg Sarah. Tell Abby I'm hurt and I'll talk to her tonight, ok? And I need you to pack my desk. Please?"

"Ok Timmy. When do you get back?"

"Next week. I got to go someone's waiting for the phone. Bye Sarah love you see you soon."

Before she could say love you to the connection was lost.

As Sarah walked back over to Ziva and Abby they both noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong Sarah? Abby asked.

"Everything." She answered "Timmy's hurt and he wants me to pack his desk."

At this she started crying harder. They were shocked by the news.

Tony looked up as a blank faced Ziva lead a crying Sarah and Abby to McGee's desk. A feeling of dread came over him as he took in the tears and the box they were carrying

"How bad?" was all he could ask. Sarah and Abby exchanged a look then as Sarah started crying harder. Abby answered,

"Pretty bad Sarah told me Timmy won't be able to come back to work at NCIS."

Tony blinked back the tears he could feel burning to be released _he wouldn't cry he wouldn't cry_. But sometimes you can't hold back the tears.

_One month later. 2/23/08 D.C Equestrian Therapy _

Tim was just starting his lesson when the new ranch hand Aiden called out to him "Phone!" before he could ask Aiden said "It's important."

"Hello?" Tim asked

"Hello McGee. It's Leon Vance I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening" he answered.

"I want to start a disabled veteran's program. It Includes jobs here at NCIS. If you can get to the military standard of running two miles in fifteen minutes. I'll give you a spot in the field again. How's that sound?"

Tim was speechless it was like a dream come true a job at NCIS _in the field_. Of course it sounded good!

"Sounds good sir. May I make suggestion on another veteran who would make a good field agent?"

"Of course Agent McGee."

Tim went on to explain that Matt a member of his unit had lost two of his fingers in the same blast that he lost his leg.

When Tim hung up the phone he was so happy that he didn't even notice when the teacher worked him an extra hour. After his lesson was over he had two important phone calls to make.

_Abby's lab same day_

Tony walked into the lab and immediately noticed the change of music instead of the loud heavy metal she usually listened to there was a song playing he recognized as Something In Your Eyes by Shonlock.

"Abbs what's with the music it doesn't seem your type?" tony asked

"It's not usually but lately I've been spending a lot of time with Timmy and he listens to this type of music."

"You've seen McGee lately? You never mentioned seeing him. How's-"He was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

"Abby's Lab, Abby speaking." She answered, "Timmy! What's up?" as she said this she made a shooing motion with her hand at Tony as he left she said,

"Ok, I'm alone now. What's the big news?"

"Director Vance said if I can run two miles in under fifteen minutes I can be a field Agent again! And Matt can come to!"

Her exited squeal had him pulling the phone away from his ear. He brought the phone back to his ear as she said,

"Oh Timmy that's wonderful! Can I help you train? Oohh I can't wait to tell Tony and Ziva. And Gibbs their going to be so exited!"

Just then said people walked into the room.

"I've got to go now Timmy they just walked into the room. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned towards Gibbs.

Next chapter their reactions and McGee's training

I'll try and update soon.

Please review it might make writ faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**My spell check ran out so i'm sorry for any spelling problems!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

As Gibbs, Tony and Ziva entered the lab Gibbs heard Abby say "I've got to go now Timmy they just walked into the room. Bye."

As Abby turned towards him he could tell she was extremely excited about something. He could also tell she was just begging for him to ask her what. So he said,

"What's up Abbs?"

He could see relief, excitement and sadness in her green eyes as she told them everything finishing her story with.

"Timmy just called and said that Leon will give him his job back if he can run two miles in fifteen minutes! Isn't that exciting?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva's faces as Abby said that he noticed their faces looked a lot happier than they had since McGee left for Iraq.

Tony was shocked he knew McGee was hurt but he hadn't known it was that bad. As an NCIS agent he had had a lot of friends who had lost limbs and he knew the effects it had on their families. A look of determination came into his eyes as he volunteered to help Tim train.

"That's great Tony. Timmy will love seeing you guys again."

NCISNCISNCIS

_2/24/08_

Tim was at his riding lesson when he saw a familiar car pull up he quickly stopped his horse Blitz and dismounted and hurried over to greet Tony.

"Tony! What are you doing here?"

"Abby told me what happened and I thought you could use some help training."

"Sounds good Tony let me finish up here and then we can go."

He quickly cooled Blitz down and gave him a sugar cube and said goodbye and quickly changed into black sweat pants and a grey NCIS shirt. as he started walking towards Tony he start smiling in amusment as Tony was wearing black running shorts and a grey NCIS shirt.

"Let's go McGoo I've got a date tonight."

_45 minutes later_

"Slow-down-McFast-I-can't- keep-up."Tony was panting just trying to keep up with Tim.

"Sorry Tony. I was just so.."

"I know Tim."

Tim's leg was killing him he suggested they head home for today and was glad when Tony agreed saying he had to get ready for his date.

"Bye Tim. Same time tomarrow?"  
"Uh Tony."

So what did you think? tell me I'm holding the next chapter hostege entell i have 15 new reviews so want the next chapter tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long time between updates, but i'm losing interst in NCIS. scary.**

yes I am aware a jump from scene to scene and from person to person. it just seems to happen that way.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ncis but...nope i got notten

Tim smiled remembering how grateful he was when Tony had to cancel because of a case. He had to say, training with Tony was probably the one reason he passed Vance's test. Even after month's of training the test pushed his limits.

_*flashback*_

This is it! Tim thought, I just have to pass this test. And then I'm a field agent again!

His thoughts were interupted by the MCRT team arriving at the track where the test was being held. They chatted while they waited for Vance to show up so they could get the show on the road.

When Vancce finally showed up he told them what the test was,

"Alright, This part of the test is... Agent DiNozzo you are going to take off running and McGee you will give him a 15 second head start. got it?" at their nods he continued, "Good then lets get going."

This should be easy right? then why was he so worried? after all Tony only majored in Phys ed.

"Ready DiNozzo? on your mark get set go!"

Tony took off full speed ahead just like a suspect would. Fifteen seconds later Vance yelled "Go!" to Tim and he took after Tony like his life depended on it...becuase his life as a NCIS agent did.

It must haved looked funny to an observer, a Man in a NCIS shirt being chased by a man whose leg was clearly missing. And that observer would have been shocked as less then a minuate later Tony was face down on the ground Tims knee in his back.

After he gave Tony a hand up Vance immeditly told him to start running his two miles in fifteen seconds.

A look of determination in his eyes told everyone watching that he was going to do it.

As he started running all he could think about was finish so he could prove he _is_ a Field Agent.

As he neared the mile mark he could feel the area where his leg connected to the fake leg start to hurt, knowing that if he thought about he'd slow down he pushed the pain from his mind. I am a Field Agent! I _can_ do this! was the mantra running throw his mind.

Finally he crossed the fish line and was immeditly serounded by his friends congradulating him. it wasn't tell dinner that night did Vance tell him he ran it in 11 minuates.

_*end flashback*_

that day changed his life forever.

I think this is the end of this story. let me know if you want a sequel. To future readers i don't care if this story has been here for years please keep reviewing. : )


End file.
